Carta a un león
by The Lady Nott
Summary: Una carta que escribe lo que no se animaría a decirle con las palabras. Harry/Pansy


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y lugares le pertenecen J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia**: Quiero aclarar que este fic no está relacionada con los tiempo de la historia original, aunque los personajes que utilizo son del libro, no soy fiel a los tiempo en que ocurrió todo lo sucedido en el séptimo libro. Hay una leve mención de la pareja Draco/Ginny, aclaro esto ya que muchos no les gusta esta pareja :( pero a mi me encanta:)

Bueno hasta acá llega mi palabrería. Empecemos a leer lo importante XD

* * *

_**Querido Harry**:_

_No sé cómo empezar esta carta, pero te agradezco que estés a mi lado sin importar los que dirán de los demás. Tu eres la persona a quien elijo para compartir mi vida, y ya sé que suena cursi de mi parte al escribir estas palabras, pero estar a tu lado me hecho ser cada día mejor persona solo por ti. Nunca, recuerda, nunca voy a olvidar ese día que te acercaste a mí, aunque debo reconocer que lo hiciste por lastima, ese fue nuestro primer acercamiento._

_Me sentía muy mal, me sentía usada, a pesar que soy bonita, y tú mismo lo reconoces, no era lo suficiente lista para darme cuenta de que era un estorbo, que fastidiaba la vida a la persona que solo quería demostrar lo que sentía, pero como una vez me dijiste, él no vale la pena. En eso tienes razón, pero en ese momento no lo entendía, y estaba enojado contigo porque me habías dicho la verdad, pero tenía miedo de que todo lo que había construido alrededor se destruyera y no podría enfrentarme a los demás, hasta que llego la guerra. Fue un paso decisivo para mi vida, ya que tendría que elegir de qué lado estar, aunque al principio estuve del lado oscuro, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y dirigirse hacia el camino hacia la luz; Sin esperar nada a cambio, me ayudaste a salir adelante, todavía recuerdo como empezó todo..._

_Tú estabas destrozado por el rompimiento que tuviste con la Weasley por culpa de Malfoy, que al parecer tenían una relación secreta, y uno que pensaba que se odiaban. ¿Sabes? las personas que amamos nos han estado engañando... Yo creo que es cosa del destino, porque si no fuera por esos dos, nosotros no estaríamos juntos, y no seriamos realmente felices, así que hay que agradecerle a esos dos._

_Somos distintos, pero a la vez somos parecidos, quizás no en muchas cosas, pero creo que los polos opuestos se atraen, ese es el caso de nosotros, tú eres la parte que me falta, mi complemento, la persona que hace que vea la vida de una forma diferente y yo saco de ti la parte Slytherin, si lo sé, a veces te fastidia mi comportamiento de "niña mimada" como tú me dices siempre, pero seamos realista, a ti te gusta, porque si no tu no estarías a mi lado y no me propondrías que nos casáramos._

_Estoy Feliz, nunca pensé que podía enamorarme de ti, imagínate si me lo hubiera dicho Trelawney, no le creería y pensaría de que pasa mucho tiempo pensado en no sé qué, aunque no sé si recuerdas que había un rumor de que Trelawney estaba enamorada del Profesor Snape, imagínate la pareja, si, muy escalofriante... Pero a lo que iba, estoy muy feliz de que pronto nos casemos, que vamos a estar juntos siempre y que te amo, eso nunca lo olvides, aunque este en mis días, te amo, aunque te haga una escena de celos delante de todos, te amo, y que quiera que vayas a la moda y te compre ropa que no usarías ni borracho, te amo. Amo todo de ti, ¿lo sabias? aunque nunca te lo digo con palabras, te lo demuestro con hechos... Eso es todo lo que puedo brindarte, mi amor, mi fidelidad y mi compañerismo para que todo funcione y seamos por una vez en la vida felices._

_Para mi único amor verdadero, siempre tuya..._

_**Pansy**._

_PD: Te preguntaras porque te escribí una carta ¿Cierto?, pero lo hice con la intención de que tengas una muestra de cariño de mi parte, aunque parezca por fuera una piedra que no se rompe con nada, tu estas muy dentro de mí, y para que me creas te escribo esto... y casi me olvidaba, PERDON por no responder enseguida tu propuesta, es que estaba en shock. Todo lo que hiciste por mí fue realmente hermoso, tendrías que repetir muchas veces las cenas románticas, ya que no soy inmune al romanticismo... Tienes que reconocer que no eres nada romántico, pero igual te amo._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja :) Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias... No cuesta nada dejar un Reviews si te gusto o no..! A parte me haría feliz de recibir sus comentarios XD

Que la pasen bien en este día y cuídense muchos mis queridísimos lectores..

The Lady Nott.


End file.
